Elitist Global Superstructure
The commandments and charter of the Elitist Global Superstructure Preface There comes a time in the course of modern human events when a people find the necessary inspiration and enlightenment to unite under the same golden banner of competence and ambition. It is in this spirit that our peoples now take the first step in revealing the truths of our creed; that through the virtues of knowledge, efficiency, loyalty, diplomacy and ambition an average people can come together to bring light to the birth of a new empire. In the interest of advancing the collective spirit and power of the member nations of the Elitist Global Superstructure, we do hereby authorize the following mandate from the Overmind and high government of our alliance. Section I The following commandments, mandated as such from the overmind and the High government of our great alliance, stand as the highest ideals of our land; they are born from our commitment to each other and our well-being, and are to be taken as no less than the very foundation of our establishment. Knowledge - We hereby decree from the highest authority of our land that all actions taken by our alliance and our government are to be done so only on the understanding that everything we do is reflective of a great knowledge of the world in which we live and is the best that we have to offer to ourselves and our allies. If our member nations lack the knowledge to further their own ends to the best of their ability, it is our responsibility to ensure that they are promptly armed with the knowledge they lack. This commandment may never be repealed. Efficiency - We hereby decree from the highest authority of our land that all actions taken by our alliance and our government are to be done so only on the understanding that everything we do is done in the most efficient and advantageous way possible within the boundaries of our physical and political world. Our establishment, allies and member nations deserve no less. Loyalty - We hereby decree from the highest authority of our land that all actions taken by our alliance and our government are to be done so only on the understanding that it is in the best interest of our member nations. In return, it is also decreed that all member nations wishing to attain membership status swear loyalty to the Superstructure and its collective interests domestically and abroad. Diplomacy - We hereby decree from the highest authority of our land that all actions taken by our alliance and our government are to be done so only on the understanding that they are diplomatically or strategically sound; that our allies and friends are taken iEGS consideration in all matters of foreign policy and that they may never, so long as they remain our allies and friends and by the high decree of this document, be betrayed or slighted by any government that rules over the Superstructure. Ambition - We hereby decree from the highest authority of our land that all actions taken by our alliance and our government are to be done so only on the understanding that they are conducive to the advancement of our position in the world and our ambition to become greater and to demand more of ourselves, unless decreed inadmissible through a previous commandment. Section II Through the order of our 5 great commandments, our Overmind and High government leadership hereby decree the existence of 5 branches of our government which shall be laid out as follows: Overmind - The leader of the Elitist Global Superstructure Defense Overlord - The commander of the Superstructure's armed forces. Commands the military in a time of war or peace and is in charge of the set up of the military. Secondary positions within the war department shall be determined by the discretion of the defense overlord Finances Overlord - The key treasurer of the Superstructure. the finances overlord is in charge of maintaining the banking system of the Superstructure, admitting new banks and treasurers iEGS the organization of that system, and the ultimate say in the transferring of all funds from one nation to another. Diplomatic Overlord - This is the foreign affairs position within the Superstructure. Treaties and other such issues will be discussed between the diplomatic overlord and the overmind, these two positions must agree before any discussion with foreign governments can formally take place, and all treaties must win a majority vote of the overlord and overmind positions in order to be signed iEGS existence. Other foreign affairs positions will be determined at the discretion of the foreign overlord The Internal Overlord - All matters of internal significance are to be the responsibility of the Internal Overlord. This is to include the departments of the general Interior, Education, and peacekeeping, the last of which is charged with the responsibility of maintaining a respectable exterior of our alliance through the control of our general membership limited so far as to allow them to create general guidelines for public member behavior and to enforce them and no further. Ministry and electable positions may be created by the Internal Overlord through a majority vote of the Overlords and Overmind. With the blessing of the High government and the Overmind, it is so ordered. The High government of the Elitist Global Superstructure */b/rother in arms, Overmind. *Mayuri-sama, Diplomatic Overlord. *Kadin, Defense Overlord. *General Shepherd, Finances Overlord. *Contra, Internal Overlord. See Also/Timeline *One Year Anniversary of NTO and name change *Attempted coup/revival of NTO *Kadin's coup, /b/rother in arms removed from government *NpO cancellation of MDP with NTO/EGS *UPS 2.0 Ultimatum to EGS *Disbandment *GATO + UPS rescinds protection of those under NTO/EGS AA